Where Would You Be
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: Don't read this if you have a hard time with deathfics. This is a Jounouchi deathfic inspired by the song Where Would You Be by Martina McBride


Song by Martina McBride entitled 'Where Would You Be'  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, and I do not own the song either.  
  
WARNING: Song-fic character death/death fic, implied child-abuse and rape. Light Shounen-ai  
  
[I wonder where your heart is 'Cause it sure don't feel like it's here]  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya sat on the edge of his and Seto's bed, a dagger in one trembling hand and tears streaming continuously down pale smooth cheeks. He couldn't help it, no matter what he did the tears would just keep coming like an endless brook, they just refused to let him be in peace.  
  
[Sometimes I think you wish That I would just disappear]  
  
The two had been together since the incident at the blonde's home. Seto had come over due to a mandatory project the two had to work on for class. He definitely wasn't expecting to see a bleeding and broken Jounouchi naked on the crimson stained kitchen floor. Beer cans surrounding the boy like a mockery of a false fortress.  
  
[Have I got it all wrong Have you felt this way long Are you already gone]  
  
After finding Jou in that puddle of blood, the brunette had taken him home and cleaned him up. The blue-eyed teen took care and protected the broken boy.  
  
But lately the brunette had been disregarding him as if he were just a burden. Almost going back to his old cold-hearted self.  
  
Jounouchi wasn't sure what he had done to cause this. He only wished he could fix it. But Seto wouldn't tell him.  
  
[Do you feel lonely When you're here by my side Does the sound of freedom Echo in your mind]  
  
He tried to talk to the older boy, but each time Seto would either be busy or just give him a flippant remark making him feel stupid for even the slightest worry.  
  
[Do you wish you were bye yourself Or that I was someone else Anyone else]  
  
Sometimes he would wonder if Seto were unhappy with his choice of taking Jou in the way he did.  
  
Maybe Seto would be happier if he weren't around to burden him anymore. He had thought about so many times before. Jou would sit in their room entertaining the thought of going back home. He didn't –want- to go back, who would –willingly- want to go back to all the abuse and rape that he was subjected to all those years?  
  
But he had no other place to go.  
  
[Where would you be If you weren't here with me Where would you go If you were single and free Who would you love Would it be me Where would you be]  
  
He loved the brunette. He knew this from the beginning. But he could honestly say that he doubted his feelings were returned.  
  
[I don't wanna hold you back No I don't wanna slow you down]  
  
'He could so much better…'  
  
'Who wants a broken toy anyway?'  
  
These were the thoughts that floated around his deeply depressed mind on a daily bases. And he believed them entirely.  
  
[I don't wanna make you feel Like you are tied up and bound 'Cause that's not what loves about]  
  
Crystal tears fell from the bleeding angel's amber-tinted eyes as dropped the silver dagger tainted with his life blood as it began to rain outside.  
  
[If there's no chance we can work it out Tell me now Oh, Tell me tell me now]  
  
The rain fell heavily, drenching the earth with tears of the forgotten. It's coldness easily mimicking the feeling infesting itself inside a dieing boy's heart as he cried what tears he had left.  
  
[Where would you be If you weren't here with me Where would you go If you single and free Who would you love Would it be me Where would you be]  
  
Closing his eyes and accepting the feeling of exhausted weakness taking hold of his body. Jounouchi Katsuya's last tears fell. With one breathless shudder he spoke in the smallest of whispers.  
  
[Have I become the enemy Is it hard to be yourself In my company]  
  
"I'm sorry… Seto."  
  
Blood stained his pale skin along with his white button-up shirt and silk bed sheets surrounding his lifeless body.  
  
[Where would you be If you weren't here with me Where would you go If you were single and free Who would you love Would it be me Where would you be]  
  
A few minutes later the young CEO entered the mansion with a bright, positively beaming smile on his face. He shook the rain droplets from his attire and set down his suitcase before being glomped by his younger brother.  
  
Mokuba looked up seeing his brother's smile. He asked the older boy about his good mood receiving a ruffle of his hair.  
  
Seto leaned down to whisper in his ear and show the youth the diamond and sapphire ring intended for a certain blonde-haired amber-eyed boy.  
  
The younger, raven haired boy was hopping around excitedly as he pushed his brother toward the stairs leading him up to His and Jou's room.  
  
Seto raced up the stairs to their room calling out his young lover's name as he burst into the room. What he saw when he got there completely whipped the smile off his face. Never in his wildest –nightmares- would he ever want to see this.  
  
On the bed was Jounouchi Katsuya's limp, lifeless body. Paler than he had ever seen the boy with the exception of crimson liquid pooled around him. One arm hung limp over the side of the bed with blood dripping to the floor and on the floor lay the blood stained rose dagger.  
  
"No…" It was barely a whisper as the brunette stumbled over to the bed, "No, please Katsuya, let this be a nightmare."  
  
He lifted the boy into his arms and cradled the cold body of his love as he rocked them back and forth. Tears fell from Sapphire blues eyes to mix with those left to dry on the cold pale skin of the lifeless figure in his arms.  
  
"Don't leave me, Katsuya, please don't leave me..." He pleaded as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the blonde's neck. He knew it was too late, but he desperately didn't want to let go.  
  
He looked up seeing a small, black folded paper lying on the night table by the side of the king-sized bed.  
  
He plucked it up almost fearfully and unfolded the paper. Inside, neatly scrawled in the dead boy's writing, white ink read…  
  
'Where would you be if you weren't here with me Where would you go If you were single and free Who would you love Would it be me Where would you be'  
  
AUTHORESS: Sorry 'bout that. Never in my life had I ever thought I'd write one of these (death-fic or song-fic) I was just listening to my mom's Martina McBride CD and the thoughts just came to me. I was sort of in a depressed mood so I decided I should write it or it was going to bother me all night. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
